


Si Pudiera Hacer Retroceder El Tiempo

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Stiles se despierta en un mundo donde Kate Argent nunca nació.Traducción.





	Si Pudiera Hacer Retroceder El Tiempo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Could Turn Back Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388355) by [Menacherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacherie/pseuds/Menacherie). 



> Bueno, pues aquí os traigo otra traducción de Teen Wolf. Esta vez se trata de uno de los fics más conocidos en el fandom que trata el tema de viajes en el tiempo/realidad alterna. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi, que acabé llorando con este hermoso fic de Menacherie, quien me ha dado permiso para traducir su historia.

“Sabéis, a veces, deseo- deseo que esto no hubiera pasado nunca. Nada de esto. Deseo que Kate Argent nunca hubiera nacido, deseo que Scott nunca hubiera sido transformado, y que Peter Had tuviera una vida normal,” dice Stiles. “Estoy cansado. Estoy cansado de correr, aterrorizado por mi vida cada pocos segundos. Quiero estar complacido con mi sitio en el banquillo. No quiero estar corriendo por el bosque tan rápido como me es posible deseando que hubiera seguido trabajando en mi resistencia.” 

La manada se quedó silenciosa mientras Stiles hablaba y él estaba respirando con fuerza. Se frotó la cara y sacudió la cabeza. “Lo siento, yo sólo- estoy agotado y quiero dormir.”

Derek le estaba mirando con unos párpados caídos que deberían haber hecho temblar a Stiles, pero todo lo que conseguían era que quisiera dormir aún más. Negó con la cabeza hacia el alfa y subió las nuevas escaleras dando traspiés hacia una de las habitaciones de invitados para poder dormir finalmente.

\---

Stiles se despertó con el sol golpeando sus ojos. Lo cual era raro, porque recordaba con distinción haber ido a la cama en casa de Derek y tenía cortinas opacas para cada habitación.Parpadeó un poco y se dio la vuelta. Fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba en su propia cama.

Stiles se movió en el sitio, intentando buscar su móvil para llamar a Scott. Al final lo encontró en el suelo, casi bajo la cama, y se deslizó por sus mensajes para ver si había explicación allí. Lo que encontró solo empeoró su confusión: no había mensajes de Derek, Lydia, o Jackson. Nada del mensaje de grupo que había enviado anoche sobre la reunión de la manada, o la barbacoa que iban a celebrar en su casa este fin de semana.

Frunció el ceño y miró por su habitación. Algo estaba mal. Stiles dejó caer el teléfono al suelo de nuevo y consiguió salir de la cama sin ahorcarse con las sábanas. Buscó en sus escondrijos, pero no encontró nada; ni acónito diluído, ni libros sobre la mitología licántropa, nada. No había nada ligeramente sobrenatural en su habitación.

“Oh Dios,” susurró.

\---

Fue al instituto como hacía antes, bueno, antes de Derek. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal allí, excepto, excepto que Allison no estaba pegada a la cadera de Scott como si estuviera quirúrgicamente implantada allí tras mudarse al pueblo. Parpadeó cuando la vio inclinarse contra la taquilla de otra persona y la pasó caminando con prisa para golpear con la mano la espalda de Scott. “Eeeyy.”

Scott frunció el ceño y le saludó con la cabeza. “Ey.” 

“Entonces, ¿qué harías si te despertases en un mundo que no es el tuyo?” las palabras estaban fuera de su boca antes de que Stiles pudiera contenerlas y Scott simplemente entrecerró los ojos hacia él, confuso. “¿Huh? ¿Es este otro de tus juegos de nuevo?”

“No, te juro por Dios que me he despertado en el universo equivocado.”

Scott se carcajeó y sacudió la cabeza antes de meter uno de sus libros en la mochila. “Vale, Stiles.”

“No, Scott, te lo digo en serio,” agarró el brazo de Scott y lo acercó. “Yo...este soy yo, diciéndote la verdad. Algo ha pasado.”

Scott frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. “¿Como sabes siquiera que te has despertado en el universo equivocado?” preguntó. “¿Qué es diferente?”

“Bueno, para empezar, no me he despertado en la casa Hale, que es donde fui a la cama. Además no tengo mensajes de Lydia o Jackson, y finalmente tú no eres un jodido hombre lobo, ¿no?”

Scott se congeló, y por un segundo, por un maravilloso segundo pensó que estaba equivocado, y que esto era sólamente su mente jugándole malas pasadas. 

“¿En serio? ¿Un hombre lobo? Ojalá,” Scott hizo una pausa. “¿Crees que podría ser jugador titular si fuera un hombre lobo?” 

Stiles cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba, al menos, aliviado por el hecho de que Scott era exactamente la misma persona en este universo. Siguió a Scott a la primera clase con un suspiro, y no se percató de una chica más pequeña mirándolo en absoluto horror.

\---

Stiles pasó el resto de las clases en un desconcierto. Las clases eran aparentemente diez veces más fáciles cuando no tenía la amenaza de hombres lobos y cazadores respirando en su nuca. Stiles se saltó la práctica, sin embargo, reacio a sentarse en el banquillo cuando podría estar investigando una manera de volver a casa. Se inventó algo de que le había sentado mal el almuerzo y, cuando Scott se encogió de hombros y le dijo que se recuperara, Stiles se dio cuenta de lo mucho más fácil que era la vida cuando aún podía mentir a Scott. 

Llegó a casa y dejó caer la mochila cerca de la puerta de entrada, quitándose las deportivas antes de subir corriendo las escaleras y entrar a su cuarto. Cerró su puerta por la costumbre y después se detuvo, porque no estaba escondiendo a un realmente atractivo hombre lobo fugitivo en su habitación, y el mismo hombre lobo no iba a presentarse en mitad de la noche para usar su ordenador. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza antes de lanzarse a la silla del ordenador y abrir Google.

“¿Qué haces cuando te despiertas en el universo equivocado?” habló mientras escribía antes de presionar rápidamente enter. 

Parpadeó ante los resultados y suspiró antes de probar con otras frases. Ninguna funcionó, sin embargo, y giró en un silla varias veces.

Dejó salir un grito de sorpresa cuando vio a Derek agazapado en el alféizar de su ventana. 

“Oh, gracias a Dios,” respiró, moviéndose para levantarse e ir hacia él. Bueno, hasta el lado de lobo amargado de Derek salió a la superficie y le clavó a la pared, ojos azules intensos mirándole.

“¿Como lo sabes?”

Sin embargo Stiles se estaba ahogando, y señaló hacia su cuello. Eso iba a dejar marca. Derek le liberó, sin embargo, y Stiles jadeó buscando aire. “Porque, bueno, es una larga historia, pero lo principal y más importante es que vengo de otro universo.”

Derek le miró de mala manera y fue a empotrarle de nuevo contra la pared pero se detuvo, sus ojos abriéndose como platos. “¿Estás diciendo la verdad?”

Stiles bufó. “Duh, no le puedes mentir a los hombres lobo.” Stiles se escurrió bajo los brazos de Derek y en su lugar se dejó caer en la cama. “Tío, esto va a dejar un moretón,” dijo, frotando su garganta. 

“Lo siento,” ofreció Derek, mirándole con una expresión extraña en la cara.

Stiles parpadeó y le miró. “Creo que me estoy quedando sordo, ¿acabas de disculparte? Derek Hale se ha disculpado. Tengo que grabar esto para futuras referencias.”

Derek frunció el ceño, confundido. 

“Oh, vale,” prosiguió Stiles. “Entonces, tus ojos eran azules cuando te pusiste modo lobo, por lo que no eres el Alfa. ¿Es Peter el Alfa aquí?”

Derek gruñó, pero negó con la cabeza. “No, es mi padre.”

Stiles se congeló. “¿Tu padre está vivo?”

Derek le miró, sus ojos volviéndose azul brillante. “¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que esta vivo? Pues claro…¡Pues claro que está vivo!”

“Oh Dios,” empezó Stiles. “Es sólo que...en mi mundo, tu familia murió de un incendio provocado por los cazadores.” Stiles observó cómo Derek empalidecía, lo cual pensaba que no le podía pasar a un hombre lobo. 

“Espera, si, si tus padres no están vivos, un momento.” Stiles fue hacia su escritorio, su corazón latiendo sin control mientras registraba su habitación en busca de fotografías. “Quizás estaba trabajando, o, o algo, esta mañana.”

“¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“Si tu familia está viva, quizás por algún giro del destino mi madre también lo está.”

“Oh,” dice Derek, y podía oír ese tono triste y compasivo que había oído antes.

“No lo está,” dijo Stiles con un tono de voz plano, antes de tragar y sacudir la cabeza. “Da igual, volvamos a la historia. Entonces obviamente no te has involucrado con Kate Argent aquí, lo cual quiere decir que no hubo incendio, lo cual quiere decir que Peter no se volvió demente por la pérdida, lo cual quiere decir que Scott no fue mordido y entonces nunca nos hemos conocido. Bien por ti, ¡manteniendo a raya tus hormonas y todo eso!” Stiles le sonrió ampliamente. 

“No tengo ni idea de lo que acabas de decir,” le informó Stiles.

“Esa es la cosa. Mira, no se lo voy a decir a nadie, Quiero decir, ¿quien me iba a creer? Pero se que tienes una biblioteca de infarto en tu casa, así que ¿puedes hacerme un favor e intentar ver si he accionado alguna, no lo sé, maldición?”

“Para hacer eso, tendría que saber como sabes que tengo una biblioteca enorme en mi casa.”

“Porque he visto los restos quemados de ella, ¿vale?” saltó Stiles. “Sólo quiero irme a casa. Tu pequeña manada se caerá a pedazos sin mí, ¿vale? Soy importante.” 

Derek le observó cuidadosamente. “Vale, yo- ayudaré, pero mi madre probablemente será de más ayuda. O Laura.”

Stiles soltó aire por la nariz, divertido. “Si se me permite la entrada en la casa, yo sería una ayuda aún mayor.” 

Derek se removió en el sitio y le miró, lo cual era algo ridículamente raro de ver. Su Derek no era una criatura de movimiento, él estaba quieto. Este Derek no.

“Mantén tu fin de semana libre,” fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir por la ventana.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza y observó cómo se iba. “Aparentemente, ningún hombre lobo sabe usar la puerta.”

\---

Stiles mantuvo su fin de semana libre y fue recompensado cuando Derek asomó la cabeza por la ventana la mañana del Sábado. “Hola, Lobo Amargado,” dijo Stiles, girando para mirarle desde la cama.

“¿Cómo de bien nos conocemos en tu mundo?” preguntó Derek, dejándose caer en la silla del ordenador de Stiles. 

“Tienes una manada, yo prácticamente la llevo contigo,” dijo Stiles antes de estirarse y levantarse de la cama. Cogió una camiseta del suelo y la lanzó sobre su cabeza. Se giró para coger unos vaqueros de su armario, pero se paró en seco al ver que Derek le estaba observando. 

No estaba seguro de cómo describir la expresión, o cómo empezar a hablar sobre ello, por lo que en su lugar miró rápidamente a otro lado y retomó su marcha al armario. “Pero, si,” continuó, repentinamente nervioso por esto. “ Quiero decir, Scott es un gran cachorrillo, pero es como un hermano para mi. Después está Jackson, quien es guay una vez te acostumbras a él, y Lydia es la persona más lista que conozco,” dijo mientras se ponía los vaqueros. Finalmente miró hacia Derek y sonrió. “Y, por supuesto, yo, que soy increíble.”

Derek curvó sus labios en lo que era una aproximación a una sonrisa y Stiles se lo tomó como una victoria. “¿Tengo que saltar por la ventana contigo? ¿Es una cosa de hombre lobo? Mi Derek nunca me contestó si era cosa de hombres lobo.”

Derek soltó aire por la nariz, divertido, y sacudió la cabeza. “Te veré en mi coche.”

“Vale,” dijo Stiles con una risa, y Derek ya estaba fuera de la ventana.

Stiles bajó a brincos las escaleras, cogiendo su cartera y llaves de su mochila. Cerró la puerta con llave tras él y se giró sólo para no ver el camaro negro que estaba esperando. “Uh, colega, ¿donde está tu coche?” preguntó, mirando al coche de madre frente a él.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Derek. “Este es mi coche.”

“No, tú conduces un camaro. Un camaro negro, liso, brillante y maravilloso.”

“No, ese es el coche que quiere mi hermana, y que mi madre no la deja tener.”

“Eso, la verdad es que eso tiene mucho sentido. Tienes una madre, así que tienes un coche de madre.” Stiles asintió y se metió en el asiento delantero antes de abrocharse el cinturón. 

“Entonces, ¿qué les has dicho a tus padres?” Stiles jugueteó con el cambio que había en el reposavasos. 

“La verdad.”

Stiles asintió. “Cierto, hombres lobo, mentiras, esas cosas. Debe de ser una mierda si intentas escaparte de casa, sin embargo.”

Stiles se detuvo e inclinó la cabeza. “¿Como sabías que sabía sobre los hombres lobo?”

“Natalie te escuchó hablar sobre ello a algún chico y le dio un ataque.”

Stiles frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza. “¿Natalie?”

“Mi hermana pequeña,” Derek le miró de manera rara. “Me conoces, ¿pero nunca has conocido a Natalie?” 

“No, yo...cuando dije que tu familia había sido asesinada, me refería a toda ella. Tú y Laura estábais en el instituto. Supongo que Natalie no.” A Stiles se le revolvió el estómago al pensarlo. Había sabido, lógicamente, que Kate había matado a toda la familia de Derek, pero esto era, esto era repugnante.

Derek estaba callado y Stiles miraba a sus manos, ya sin juguetear con el cambio. Tomó un buen trago de aire para alejar un ataque de pánico. Estaba trayendo tanta tristeza a la vida de Derek. “Sólo- olvida que he dicho nada.”

No alza la vista hasta que escucha el crujido de la gravilla, justo a tiempo para ver la casa Hale en toda su gloria.

“Oh, wow,” dijo Stiles, sus ojos grandes. “Aquí, aquí es donde vives.”

“Si.” Y si le preguntaras, Stiles te diría que el tono de voz de Derek es incómodo. “Somos muchos.”

“No, si. Manada, y todo eso,” dijo Stiles, saliendo a trompicones del coche cuando Derek cerró la puerta tras él. 

La puerta era la misma, pero no. No estaba colgando de las bisagras como si un fuerte viento la hubiera desencajado. El porche frente a él está bien conservado y hay incluso una mecedora. Cada parte de la casa parece brillante y alegre, no embrujada por sus ocupantes y la culpa de Derek.

“Vamos,” dice Derek, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para él. “Mi madre quiere conocerte. El resto está en una reunión con una manada cercana para discutir algunas, uh, fronteras, problemas.”

“Claro,” dice Stiles, y sigue a Derek dentro de la casa, asombrado por el simple hecho de que hay muebles. “Puedo hacer esto, puedo conocer a la madre de Derek Hale,” murmuró para sí mismo. “Solo tengo que mantener la calma.” 

Ignoró el resoplido burlón de Derek frente a él mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. “¡¿Mamá?! El chico Stiles ese está aquí.”

Stiles escuchó voces apagadas conforme iba hacia la cocina y se encontró con una pequeña y femenina Derek Hale, quien tenía que ser Natalie. Estaba sentada en la encimera, balanceando sus piernas alante y atrás con un bol en su regazo. Estaba moviendo algo. 

Al otro lado en la cocina estaba una mujer que era igual a lo que él presumía era Laura Hale cuando estaba viva, solo que más vieja. Se detuvo en seco y las sonrió ligeramente a ambas.

“Este es Stiles,” las dijo Derek, dirigiéndose al Frigorífico. 

“¡Hola Stiles!” dijo Natalie enérgicamente, meneando una cuchara hacia él y echando masa de galletas por todas partes, arrancando una risa a Derek. 

Stiles se congeló y se quedó mirando a Derek y luego de nuevo a Natalie y después a la madre de Derek, quien le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa. Esto era, esto era lo peor que podía haber hecho hasta la fecha. “I, uhm, tengo que usar el baño. Perdonadme.” 

Se dio la vuelta e ignoró las indicaciones de Derek. “¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Está a la izquierda y ya sé que no tengo que tocar el cacho de yeso en mal estado, lo que sea.” Stiles se deslizó al baño y cerró con fuerza la puerta tras él. 

“Oh Dios, no voy a tener un ataque de pánico en la casa Hale que está en perfectas condiciones,” se dijo a sí mismo, girando para mirar al espejo. Estaba ridículo, pero siempre lo estaba. Al menos eso no era distinto en este universo. “La madre de Derek está viva. Derek sabe cómo reír. Derek tiene una hermana pequeña que también está viva. Esto no es, todo esto es normal.” Stiles dejó correr el agua y dejó que se deslizara por sus manos antes de mojarse la cara.

“Sólo necesito respirar.” Stiles tomó una bocanada de aire y la contuvo tanto como le fue posible antes de jadear por aire. “Esto no está bien.”

Fue sobresaltado un segundo cuando golpearon a la puerta. “Cariño, soy la madre de Derek. ¿Estás bien?” 

Stiles miró a la puerta, maravillado. Derek Hale tenía una madre.

“Voy a entrar si no me respondes.”

“¡No!” chilló Stiles, moviéndose para abrir la puerta. “Estoy bien, lo siento, esto es, yo sólo. Creo que esto ha sido un error,” se encontró con una intensa mirada y una ceja arqueada que deja entrever de donde lo había heredado Derek.

“Sólo quieres volver a casa,” posó una mano en su brazo y apretó con cuidado. “Cualquier persona estaría haciendo lo mismo.”

“Claro,” dijo Stiles con un hilo de voz.

“¿Por qué no vienes a la biblioteca? Derek, Natalie y yo te hemos sacado algunos libros que creemos que pueden ayudarte.”

“Vale, si, investigación. La investigación es mi punto fuerte en cualquier universo.” 

Ella le dio una sonrisa. “La biblioteca está justo aquí, pero me imagino que eso ya lo sabías.” 

Stiles se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros. “Estamos en pleno proceso de remodelar la casa. Bueno, al menos la parte inferior. La parte superior ya está reconstruida y es genial.” 

Una expresión triste cruzó su cara durante un momento antes de que le sonriera y asintiera. “Está bien, me alegro,” hizo una pausa. “Me alegro de que Derek tenga amigos como tú, que intenten volver a él.” 

Ella se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la biblioteca y le envolvió en un abrazo. Stiles no estaba seguro de si esto era cosa de madres, o cosa de hombres lobo, pero Melissa no le iba abrazando de manera aleatoria, así que quizás era cosa de madres licantropas. 

\---

Horas después, Stiles estaba medio dormido sobre un viejo manuscrito que no le estaba ayudando para nada cuando un plato de galletas fue empujado hacia su cara. Stiles parpadeó y se enderezó para mirar a Derek. “Si crees que están quemadas no se lo digas a Natalie.”

Stiles frunció el ceño y miró a las galletas antes de encogerse de hombros. “¿Crees de verdad que me voy a detenerme lo suficiente como para saborearlas? Venga, tío, ya me conoces.” Stiles se detuvo con una galleta a medio camino de su boca. “O no.”

Derek se sentó a su lado y cogió uno de los libros del montón. “Cierto, ¿alguna pista?”

“Para, ya he leído ese,” dice Stiles, golpeando su mano para alejarla del libro y colocándolo de vuelta en el montón. “Me estás perturbando los montones.” 

Derek se le quedó mirando y después a su mano y de vuelta a Stiles. “¿Qué?” saltó Stiles, y después se llenó la boca con una galleta. “No sé de qué me estás hablando, estas galletas están increíbles.”

“De acuerdo, me voy. Voy a ir a decirle a Nat que piensas eso,” dijo Derek, mirándole de forma rara y después marchándose de prisa. 

“Bueno, al menos sigue sin saber hablar, en plan, con alquiera,” musitó Stiles, ojeando el libro.

\---

Era ya casi de noche cuando el resto de la familia entró por la puerta de la casa Hale y podía oír cómo la casa volvía a la vida con risas y conversaciones apagadas. Emergió de la biblioteca para encontrar a Derek hablando con su padre, una sonrisa en la cara. El corazón de Stiles dio un brinco e intentó escabullirse de nuevo a la biblioteca pero, de algún modo, captó el ojo de Peter Hale. 

Su corazón se saltó algunos latidos, pero por una razón completamente distinta, y observó cómo el hombre se acercaba a él. “¿Es este tu amigo, Derek?”

Stiles se tropezó alejándose. “Oh, hola, Peter, ¿cómo va?”

La cabeza de Derek se levantó de golpe y miró a Peter y después a Stiles. De repente, Stiles estaba siendo llevado tras Peter. 

Una garganta se aclaró y el padre de Derek caminó hacia ellos. “¿Hay algún problema?” 

“¡Nop!” dijo Stiles con mucha falsa alegría. “Ningún problema, solo, yo sólo, nada. Jaja, ningun problema. Todo está divino.” 

Peter arqueó una ceja hacia Stiles, miró a Derek, y después se dió la vuelta riendo por lo bajo.

Su padre alzó una ceja a Stiles. Intentó darle la mejor de sus sonrisas y se preguntó si Scott se sintió así cuando conoció a los Argents. Empalideció un poco cuando se percató de que la comparación convertiría a Derek en su novio. 

“En realidad, yo estaba- estaba justo yéndome a casa, al Sheriff, mi padre, quien va a volver a casa pronto. Muchísimas gracias por dejarme usar su biblioteca.”

Su padre se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa fácil. “Está bien. Cualquier cosa por la manada, hijo,” dijo antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a las escaleras. “Asegúrate de que llega a salvo a casa, Derek.”

Stiles se quedó mirando al Sr. Hale por lo que se sintió una eternidad. “Yo, yo huelo- ¿huelo a Manada aquí también?”

Derek inclinó su cabeza y asintió. “No te habría dejado venir de haber sido de otra manera.”

“Cierto,” dijo Stiles y asintió. “Cierto. Yo sólo. Debería ir yendo a casa.”

“Deja que coga mis llaves.” Dijo Derek.

\---

Al día siguiente se encontró en la biblioteca Hale de nuevo, esquivando los mensajes de Scott, quien era sorprendentemente pegajoso sin Allison para arrimarse. 

Estaba estudiando un libro cuando Natalie estuvo sentándose de repente frente a él. “Oh Dios, esto lo has aprendido de Derek, ¿verdad? ¿O hay un libro por aquí llamado Cómo ser un Lobo Ninja?”

Natalie soltó una risilla y negó con la cabeza. “Entonces,” dijo ella. “Hueles como de mi hermano.”

“Bueno, ¿soy parte de su manada?” Stiles parecía confuso. 

“No, hueles a su compañero.”

“Oh,” dijo Stiles, mirándola. 

“¿Eres su compañero en ese otro mundo?” preguntó ella, sus ojos grandes. “Laura aún no tiene un compañero, y no se lo quiero preguntar a mamá. Es asqueroso.” 

“Yo no, quiero decir...ni siquiera lo sé. ¿Qué?”

Natalie hizo una pausa y después frunció el ceño. “¡¿No te lo ha dicho?!”

“Mi- quiero decir, el Derek en mi mundo está tan emocionalmente constipado que no le había oído reírse hasta ayer,” admitió Stiles. “A no ser que fuera a costa de mi dolor, pero normalmente esas nos las cuento.” 

“Oh.”

“Tienes que recordar que él no te tiene allí, o a Laura, o a tu papá y mamá.” No mencionó a Peter intencionadamente. “Solamente es él y un puñado de adolescentes que le hacen subirse por las paredes porque están tan acostumbrado a estar solo. No hay mucho por lo que sonreír.” 

“Si -cuando- cuando vuelvas a casa, ¿a tu Derek? Pídele que sonría por mi y que vea mi película favorita. Es Dirty Dancing, por cierto.”

Stiles la miró y asintió. “Por supuesto.”

“Gracias,” dijo ella, y tiró de él sobre la silla para abrazarlo.

Dio unas palmaditas a su espalda incómodamente mientras ella sorbía aire por la nariz en su cuello.

\---

Por supuesto, tras eso, todo el mundo quería pedirle que hiciera algo por Derek. Laura vino y le dijo que cuidase de su coche, o si no le perseguiría por toda la eternidad. Peter le pidió a Stiles que le dijese que leyese un libro de ligar para idiotas, y Stiles no estaba muy seguro de si lo decía cómo una broma o no. Su padre se sienta con él y le pide que siga cuidando de Derek y que no le deje ser consumido por la culpa.

No es hasta que está en medio de una sesión de horneado con la Sra. (“Llámame Jill, en serio.”) Hale que le golpea lo en serio que se piensan que es el compañero de Derek. Su mano dio un espasmo y las cáscaras de los huevos se cayeron al bol. “¡Lo siento!” dijo mientras se apartaba del bol con las manos en el aire.

Jill le miró perpleja y sacudió la cabeza. “Stiles, está bien.” 

“¿Esto es por Derek, o porque pensáis que soy su compañero?”

Ella dejó de intentar quitar las cáscaras de huevos del bol y le miró. “¿La verdad? Un poco de ambas.”

“Yo no soy- él no es- quiero decir, no lo somos.”

“¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre los compañeros?” preguntó ella, moviéndose para echar los huevos en el bol con los otros ingredientes y pasándoselo para que empiece a mezclarlo.

“¿No mucho? Casi todo lo que hay sobre ello en internet es bastante perturbador, y muchos de los libros se perdieron en el incendio. Derek tampoco es muy abierto con la información.” Stiles hizo una pausa. “Está bastante emocionalmente constipado.” 

Jill se rió y sacudió la cabeza. “¿Le has dicho eso a la cara?”

“Se me puso en modo lobo y me golpeó contra una pared.”

Sus cejas se alzaron y miró hacia él. “Y aún quieres volver con él.”

“Sí,” dijo Stiles, posando el bol en la encimera. “Quiero decir, me gusta estar aquí. De verdad, de verdad que si. Derek es feliz, Scott no se tiene que preocupar sobre lobear en mitad del campo de lacrosse, pero aquí no tengo a mi manada. Echo de menos a todos.” No es hasta que parpadea las lágrimas que se da cuenta de que está llorando.

“Lo primero que has dicho es sobre Derek,” Jill dijo, atrayéndole a un abrazo. “Eso es lo que es un compañero.” Pasó una mano por su cabeza. “No tienes miedo de él, estás dispuesto a desafiarle, empujarle a ser mejor persona, la persona que debería ser. Pero por sobre todo eso lo que quieres es que sea feliz. No porque seas manada, pero porque su felicidad es una de las partes más importantes de tu vida.”

Se quedaron allí de pie por lo que se sintió una eternidad, hasta que el momento fue arruinado cuando Derek entró en la cocina y les miró como un ciervo antes las luces de un coche. “Uh.”

Stiles se apartó y sorbió por la nariz, frotándose los ojos. “Tienes el rango emocional de una cucharilla,” le informó a Derek. “Gracias por arruinar el momento.”

Derek le dio una mirada que sinceramente le pegaba más a Scott y miró por encima del hombro de Stiles y por toda la cocina. “¿Le estás enseñando cómo hacer mi tarta?”

“Si, pero no es para tí,” dijo Stiles, y después frunció el ceño. “Bueno, sí lo es.”

Jill echó a Derek de la cocina. “No se te permite saber cómo.”

Stiles le sacó la lengua a Derek tras la espalda de Jill y se rió antes la expresión sorprendida de Derek.

Mientras la tarta se horneaba, ella inclinó la cabeza como cuando Scott hacía cuando se concentraba en escuchar algo. “Te voy a enseñar ahora una receta muy secreta,” le informó. 

“¿Más secreta que la tarta?” preguntó Stiles.

“Más secreta que la tarta,” confirmó ella. “Ha ido pasando de generación en generación en mi familia desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero tienes que casarte para conseguir la receta.” Hizo una pausa y miró hacia abajo. “No estoy allí para dársela a Derek, así que serás tú.”

“Oh,” dijo Stiles. “Wow, esto en grande. Oh Jesús. No se si voy a poder soportar este tipo de responsabilidad.” 

“Si, si puedes, es bastante sencilla,” hizo una pausa. “Proviene de una lata.”

“Espera, ¿ese...ese es el secreto?”

Ella asintió con la cabeza y él se echó a reír. 

“No se lo puedes decir a Derek, simplemente házselo cuando esté enfermo o triste. Añade cualquiera que sean las especias que tengas que sirvan para convertir una sopa de fideos de pollo en una sopa picante de fideos de pollo y dile que es mi receta.” 

“El secreto es que proviene de una lata. Eso es, ¡eso es lo mejor que he escuchado en toda mi vida!” 

Jill le sonrió y le mandó callar justo antes de que el temporizador de la tarta sonara. 

\---

Stiles se dio cuenta de que no estaba intentando volver un fin de semana cuando estaba tumbado en el porche mirando cómo Natalie y Derek se placaban el uno al otro, su riza flotando sobre la entrada. Había estado aquí un mes y había gastado cada recurso que tenían. Sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que no estaría aquí mucho más tiempo. 

No cuando la risa de Derek era como una flecha que le atravesaba y sólo con verle sonreír le hacía echar de menos a su Derek más que nunca. 

El sol empezaba a ponerse cuando Derek se dejó caer junto a él y Natalie entró corriendo para quitarse la ropa sucia.

“Creo que voy a volver a casa esta noche,” dijo Stiles mirando al horizonte. 

“¿Qué?” Derek le miró.

“Sólo es un presentimiento, pero, me imagino que lo sabrás mañana.” Stiles inclinó su cabeza. “Ey, si mañana no te llamo, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?” 

Derek le observó, sus ojos volviéndose tristes. “Claro.”

Stiles giró su cuerpo de manera que estaba apoyado sobre una rodilla y se inclinó para presionar un beso en los labios de Derek. “¿Encuéntrame?”

Derek le miró y asintió. “Iba a hacerlo de todas formas.”

“Bien,” dijo Stiles, apoyando su frente contra la de Derek.

“Vas a tener que decirme la verdad, pero creo que lo soportaré mejor si no tengo que pelear por trozos de información,” murmuró Derek. Stiles sonrió. “Pero te amaré.”

\---

Cuando Stiles se despertó, no estaba en su propia cama. En su lugar, se despierta en una de las habitaciones de invitados de la casa Hale, en la que sabe fue antes la vieja habitación de Natalie. Alisó el edredón y se sentó allí unos minutos, respirando los olores de la casa. No es a la que se había acostumbrado, pero es dolorosamente familiar. 

Se deslizó fuera de la cama y descendió las escaleras. Aún está oscuro afuera, así que debe de haber subido arriba hace poco en este mundo. “¿Derek?” llamó cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras. 

Derek alzó la mirada desde la conversación que estaba teniendo con Lydia y se congeló en el sitio, su ojos recorriendo a Stiles. “¿Qué?” su voz se quebró.

Stiles parpadeó confuso. “Oh Dios, ¿huelo a ellos? Ellos sabían que olía a ti. ¿Ha cruzado eso? Oh Dios, lo hago, ¿verdad?”

Stiles fue golpeado contra la pared de nuevo y eso ya no era un sentimiento familiar. “Tu madre estaría horrorizada,” dice Stiles conforme Derek entierra su nariz en el hueco del cuello de Stiles.

“¿Por qué hueles a ellos?” 

“Es una larga historia, pero creo que un hada me ha concedido mi deseo de antes,” le informó Stiles. “Pude vivir en un mundo sin Kate Argent durante todo un mes.”

Derek se congeló y Stiles puso oír el jade de Lydia. 

“Lo cual quiere decir que no hubo ningún incendio. Pude conocer a tu hermana pequeña. Es increíblemente amable. Se que no lo hereda de ti, lobo amargado, excepto que sí que lo hace.” 

Stiles acaricia la espalda de Derek y mira por encima de su hombro al resto de la manada. Scot estaba mirando maravillado a Stiles hasta que Lydia cruzó mirada con él y empezó a dirigir al resto de ellos fuera de la casa.

“Dice que sonrías, por cierto, y que veas Dirty Dancing por ella. El Peter sano dice que leas un libro de ligar para idiotas. No estoy seguro de si estaba bromeando o no, pero estás emocionalmente constipado, así que quizás sea una buena idea.”

La respiración de Derek se entrecortó y Stiles murmuró con la garganta mientras frotaba la espalda de Derek. “Está bien, ellos te quieren.”

“Tu madre me enseñó a hacer tu tarta, y su famosa sopa de ponerse bueno, pero no te voy a contar el secreto de ello porque se que no me creerías. Me hizo prometerla que no te lo diría, sólo que te la hiciera cuando estuvieras enfermo o triste. Tu padre dice que dejes de ahogarte en la culpa y que intentes ser feliz por ellos. ¿Y sabes lo que dijo Laura? Que será mejor que cuides de su coche o que te perseguiría.” Stiles hizo una pausa y se apartó. “¿Sabes que allí conducías un coche de madre? Fue genial verte conducir un monovolumen.”

Los ojos de Derek estaba rojos, el tipo de rojo que consigues cuando intentas contener las lágrimas. “Shh, está bien, puedes llorar,” dijo Stiles, subiendo la mano para sostener su cara. “Yo también estaría llorando.”

“Eso no me consuela,” dijo finalmente Derek.

“Merecía la pena intentarlo. ¿Debería intentar hacerte un poco de sopa de pollo picante?” 

“¿Puedo simplemente olerte?”

“Por supuesto,” dijo Stiles. “Pero el otro tú me dijo que te pusieras las pilas de una vez,” le dijo Stiles, y se inclinó para presionar un beso en sus labios. Stiles se echó hacia atrás y pasó una mano por el pelo de Derek cómo Jilla había hecho por Stiles. “Venga, vamos a descansar arriba. Te contaré algunas historias.” 

Stiles se dirigió arriba, caminando de espaldas y sosteniendo las manos de Derek. Les llevó a la habitación de Derek, presionando besos en su cara y yendo hacia la cama. “Te quieren tanto,” le dijo. “Te quiero tanto. Me esforcé tanto para volver aquí. No te podía dejar, aunque ya hubiera un tú allí.” 

Derek se inclinó sobre él y suspiró. Stiles se dejó caer en la cama de Derek y miró hacia él. “Seguía pensando en tí, todo solo en esta casa sin mí y no podía soportarlo. Cada sonrisa que me dabas me entristecía más.” 

Derek gateó por la cama y negó con la cabeza. “Pero regresaste.”

“Pues claro que lo hice,” Stiles agarró sus manos.

Derek sonrió de verdad y Stiles se derritió. “Las sonrisas significan mucho más si proviene de ti,” susurró Stiles, inclinándose para besarle, pero Derek le encontró a mitad de camino esta vez.

“Bien,” murmuró Derek contra sus labios antes de agacharse para presionar un beso en el hueco de su cuello. “Eres mío.” 

“Soy tu compañero.”

Derek alzó la mirada de golpe por eso antes de relajarse. “Si,” exhaló. “Si, lo eres.”


End file.
